1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing and more particularly to a driving mechanism (parallel winding mechanism) for a spool which reciprocates back and forth relative to a rotating flyer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a spinning type fishing reel, a flyer rotated by the rotation of a handle and at the same time a spool is reciprocated back and forth, allowing a fishing line to be wound round the outer periphery of the spool through a line roller attached to the rotating flyer.
As a reciprocating structure of a spool which reciprocates back and forth relative to a rotating flyer there is proposed one comprising a rotary shaft formed with a traverse cam groove and an engaging piece in Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 141080/1981. In this reciprocating structure, a small gear integral with the rotary shaft is in mesh with a pinion gear which is in mesh with a driving gear. However, since the gear ratio of the driving gear and the pinion gear is three to five revolutions per revolution of the driving gear, the number of revolutions of the rotary shaft driven through the small gear which is in mesh with the pinion gear rotating at high speed is also high, resulting in that the reciprocating speed of the spool shaft is high and the cross winding pitch of the fishing line wound round the outer peripheral surface of the spool becomes rough. Therefore, in the case where the spinning reel is only for casting, wherein the line winding portion of the spool is shallow, the quantity of line wound thereon is small, making it impossible to wind a required length of fishing line thereon.